Fox Fyre
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: Narumi, a young girl is always abused by the villagers, but you know that. what you did not know, was her love for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and how he becomes her father ((rated T to begin with for blood, sexual innuendos, Hidan, and Hidan.))
1. Father

Six years after the Kyuubi attack

Narumi lay in a pool of her own blood. She never blamed the Kyuubi for her plight; she understood that since she was born on the night of the kyuubi attack the villagers thought she was the demon. But she didn't blame the great beast, king of demons. She actually looked up to him. She had always wanted his power.

Narumi opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a sewer with ankle deep water, but she wasn't wet, she looked down seeing her reflection, a sallow cheeked tiny girl with messy red hair and round cerulean eyes looked back at her. She shook her head what happened to her wounds? The next she looked up she was before a large cage with 'seal' on the front.

"**What do you need human?" **Low and behold, her hero, Kyuubi no Kitsune, stood before her.

"Kurama…" Narumi said awed.

**"Shut up brat. I don't really care; I hope you die just as much as this god forsaken village." **Kurama hissed. Narumi snapped her mouth shut, and glared,

"Are you really an asshole?" Narumi growled back, Kurama sat up in surprise, "Really I had hoped that the villagers had been wrong… You are my hero. Or… you were. I loved you, I wanted to be as strong as you, but I guess they were right. You are just a cruel destructive prick." Narumi sneered and disappeared from Kurama's presence.

When Narumi woke up, she found a scarred chunin leaning over her,

"Please… don't hurt me anymore." She sighed.

"No, Narumi-hime, its Iruka sensei, remember? The Hokage talked to me about how the villagers treat you, you are going to come stay with me." Iruka smiled and painfully lifted her up.

"Thank you."

"Oh kami, how are you still alive? " he gasped seeing her clothing drip blood off the edges.

"I… heal fst then pretend to be dead so they'll leave me alone…" narumi explained, then curled unto Iruka's chest and fell back asleep.

She woke in her mindscape again, this time Kurama was in a human henge that was about six foot two and had messy red hair and a goatee, wearing red and black ripped grunge clothing.. His face looked sorrowful as he walked up to the bars and reched through to Narumi.

**"Narumi, I am sorry." **He sighed **"I have never known a human to care about a demon like me. To prove my sorrow, I would like to gift you with fox magic." **

"What is that?" the ever forgiving Narumi said.

**"Animal magic is what the Sage of Six Paths derived Jutsu from. There is Tanuki, Cat, Turtle, Monkey, Beetle, Slug, Horse, Bull and Fox."**

"One for each tailed beast." Narumi smiled.

**"Yes." **Kurama smiled proudly.

"What do I need to do?"

**"You need to rip a bit of the seal off so I can speak with you always. Then you need to come in here." **Kurama said.

"Alright." The ever trusting Narumi obliged. She reached up and tore off a corner of the seal and walked in. Kurama embraced her and blue fire rose around them,

**"This is Fox Fyre. The basis of Fox Magic. You will still be able to use normal Jutsu, but I suggest you only do popwerful ones since you have such large chakra reserves. I can even teach you some."** Kurama smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Tou-san." She snuggled into his chest, and for the first time in forever, Kurama felt a warmth in his heart.


	2. Kick-Ass Naru

Narumi lived with Iruka from that night on, Kurama became her father. She made good friends with the Hyuugas.

Narumi had sparred Hinata in class, and the smaller timid girl had mustered up the courage to ask her why her chakra was dormant. They became best friends. One day Neji had the nerve to tell them that they could never succeed because that was their fate. Narumi challenged him, and he closed her tenketsu, and as he was walking away smugly she got up and shot another jet of flame at him. The three had been inseparable since.

Today Naumi and Hinata were waiting for the last test to become a genin to begin, the spar. They were talking about boys, but not in the squeally way that the fangirls did.

"I-I guess its Sh-Shino." Hinata stutter had faded greatly since she became friends with Narumi, and only really showed when she was nervous.

"Well tell him! or at least talk to him." Narumi insisted

"N-no!"

"I'll show you how easy it is." Narumi stood,

"Who do you like?" Tenten asked. Neji's team were there to watch since Neji;s cousin was graduating. No one really noticed but Neji leaned in slightly.

"Sasuke." Narumi smiled.

"But hes such an asshole." Tenten cried

"Hes just… well like me. hes alone, so he built up a shell to protect himself." Narumi explained. "I'll show you how easy this is." Narumi stood up, she was easily the prettiest girl in the graduating class. She had waist length blood colored hair and wore a crimson body suit and boots. she had a scroll on one hip and a red fox tail on the other. She walked up to Sasuke and smiled

"Hello Sasuke-san, will you go to get ramen with me after class?"

"No." he grunted without even contemplating it.

"Oh, ok. why?" Narumi asked again, slightly more dejected.

"Because, why would I waste time and energy on a clanless loser like you?"

Narumi couldn't tell whose roar of fury was louder. Neji's or Kurama's.

"You inconsiderate stupid piece of filth! give me one reason not to rip you apart!" Neji roared. he had grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into a tree. everyone had stopped and watched as Neji pulled his hand back, coated in Gyuuken chakra.

"Neji-kun… put the bastard down…" Narumi began to chuckle, her eyes glinted in a scary way, and Neji let the Uchiha who had been frozen in surprise slide back to the base of the tree.

"Narumi vs. Sasuke." Iruka said quietly, "Narumi, if

you-"

"I know Iruka-Ojii, He'll be fine." Narumi waved him off and stepped into the sparring circle. she got into her Flying fox Claw stance and waited.

"Are you going to forfeit Teme?" she sneered. the raven Uchiha stood and entered the circle. Iruka yelled "Begin" it was still, until Narumi cried out:

"Fox Fyre: Level Two, Whip! Fox Fyre: Level Four, Armor!" two lengths of blue fire extended like whips from her hands, and her body became encased in the same blue flames. Sasuke frowned, the only jutsu he knew was too powerful for such a small area. He had waited too long, Sasuke had one of the tendrils of fire wrapped around his arm. he went with it when it pulled and his fist connected with Narumi's face. she hissed as her head snapped back, the split that opened on her face healed almost instantly. she reeled her head back, and connected it with Sasuke's face. he cried out and stumbled back. she immediately reached out grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"Fox Fyre: Fevel five, Armor!" as the heat of the flames increased and he screamed bloody murder.

"Narumi! thats enough, you won." Iruka yelled.

"Sorry Ojji, I got carried away." she shrugged and dropped the burned boy, and walked back to her friends, there were no cheers, Hinata had gone pale, Neji had closed his eyes and Lee had turned a little green.

"U-Umi-chan you shouldn't l-lose control like that." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah didnt you say you wanted to protect the hidden leaf? It's not helpful if you charbroil them all."

"Spose your right Lee." Narumi shrugged.

They were given their headbands, and Hinata tied hers around her throat, and Narumi added hers to her foxtail on her hip.

"N-Narumi can I buy you a new Sh-shinobi outfit?"

"Only if I can pick out one for you too!" Narumi purred.

"I-I guess. were shinobi n-now we can dress differently." Hinata giggled.

They get to a shinobi store, the only one that wouldn't kick Narumi out. Hinata made a beeline for the crimson area, Narumi for Lavender, after a few moments they exchanged cloths and went to dressing rooms. Narumi was happy with Hinata's pick, a pair of spandex shorts and a black belly top with a white long coat in the style of the Hokage's cloak but with black fire and a fox embroidered on the back. Naru pulled on a pair of ankle high boots with straps around them and smiled, happy with the outfit. she reconnected her foxtail, scroll and headband to the hips with a black belt, and walked out of the room, Hinata was standing there looking a little uncomfortable in the thigh length shorts and fishnet shirt that Narumi had picked out, Narumi smirked and found a light violet jacket really quick, '

"D-Do I HAVE to wear this Umi?" Hinata asked.

"It's either that or get a tattoo." Narumi laughed. Hinata turned bright red and nodded

"I-I'll wear this."

They went to check out, they had picked up more of the under garments they wore under their coats, and were now leaving with their bags.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Narumi and Hinata turned around to see Sasuke, freshly healed, running up to them,

"What do you want Uchiha?" Narumi asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what i said, and... I like your outfit." He said.

"Well Uchiha, if you paid attention to more than yourself you would have known I was stronger than you before we sparred." Narumi growled. Sasuke tore his eyes away from her chest and looked at her eyes,

"I am sorry."

"Hey Uchiha keep your eyes to your self." a growl sounded behind the girls, Narumi could tell it was Neji by the sweet smell of the combination of his sweat and his shampoo.

"If you didn't notice Hyuuga, she asked ME out." Sasuke said smugly. Narumi felt a little nervous as she and Hinata were currently between two testosterone raging boys who were taller and physically stronger than them,

"Yeah then she charbroiled you." Neji smirked. Sasuke opened his mouth but by then Narumi couldn't take it anymore so she did the first thing she could think of.

"Neji-kun..." She latched onto his arm and pressed herself against his side "Can we go home, this stupid little boy is annoying! I wanted to teach Hinata more Taijutsu..."

"Wh-er-uh- Sure." Neji's face turned faintly pink, Hinata's turned straight beet red as they turned and walked away from Sasuke, Narumi still plastered to Neji. after a few yards, Narumi leaned over to Hinata,

"Is he gone?" She whispered. Hinata activated her Byakugan and glanced around,

"Y-yes."

"whew," Narumi peeled herself off Neji, and smiled up at him ,"Sorry, I had to use your boy-ness to make that Teme go away."

"N-No problem.. anytime." He mumbled.

They got to the Hyuuga gates and the guards greeted them:

"Hello Princess Hinata, Neji, Miss Uzumaki." The Hyuugas were the only ones who treated narumi well despite her 'furry little problem'.

They entered the training grounds, and Narumi pulled the scroll off her belt, looked around and unsealed it. she performed a minor summoning jutsu, and in a plume of smoke, there was Kurama in his human form. the only reason Narumi could get away with this was because he left the majority of his Chakra in her, and only took enough with when he entered the human world to show he was a reasonably strong male shinobi. and to top it off her fib that he was her father worked as he had a bright red goatee and matching hair,

"Hello Umi-hime." he ruffled her hair, "Nice job on the uchiha earlier." he then shot a nasty look at Neji, who pailed and raised his hands in surrender and fear, knowing why Kurama was glaring at him with such anger: Narumi had touched him.

"Hinata? Neji who is this?" Hiashi.

"Oh hello Hyuuga-san this is my father, Kurama Uzumaki. he's away a lot so he decided to come and help Hinata and I train as a graduation gift!? Narumi bubbled to Hinata's father. Hiasi looked at Kurama, who was easily half a foot taller than Hiashi,

"Why would you want to train my daughter, from a different clan?" Hiashi asked, fll knowing it was a fib, and recognizing Kurama's chakra.

"Well, Naru-hime has told me of how Hinata struggles to learn the Gentle fist, and while I know she must learn that to become the clan head, and me a strong Hyuuga, she is now a shinobi. while our style is not as refined as the Hyuuga's gentle fist it is still effective and will allow Hinata to use her chakra to close the tenketsu while fighting. this would give her an easy way to defend herself as she learns the more refined and advanced form that your clan uses." Kurama explained. Neji's eyes glittered in amusement, knowing that flattery was the best way to get his uncle to do what he wanted.

"It makes sense. carry on, this better not get in the way of your studying, Hinata.  
Hiashi turned and walked away. he thought to himself as he watched the red haired man and his supposed daughter train with Hinata. if that was the kyuubi why was it a human, and why was it not attacking Konoha?

* * *

**Wow long time no post nee? i had actually almost forgotten this so I worked on it all day yesterday/. heads up, I will be working on stories all the time, but I'll only update once a week, since I use a tablet to type, SO I cant copy and paste to FF. **

**-Ari the Fox**


	3. Sleep over

Kurama and Narumi trained with neji and Hinata for a very long time. at about dusk Kurama began to get his headaches he got when he was away from the seal for too long, and he had to dispel. it was getting late, and Narumi knew on full moons it was likely she would get attacked.

"Hey, Hina-chan i should go home." her voice was quiet. Neji's eyes went dark.

"I'm sure my mother would like you to come over for dinner, Narumi." Neji spoke rather shortly.

"Oh I couldnt-"

"Come on." Neji grabbed Narumi by her wrist and pulled her towards the Branch home. she looked back at Hinata who had been quiet through this, her eyes glittered with amusement.

"Oh narumi! It's so good to see you again!" Kyota, neji's mother exclaimed.

"Thank you Kyota-san." She bowed deeply

"Congratulations on graduating, top of your class right? Just like Neji-kun!" She smiled. she was a very happy person for being a Hyuuga. narumi felt sorry for the woman, it is only because Neji is the head of the house's nephew that Kyota was around anymore, as she was not born with a functioning Byakugan. she had the milky eyes but could never activate them.

"Thank you." Narumi smiled "I really should go-"

"Nonsense, you will eat with us." She clapped her hands and went back into the kitchen. narumi poked her head in to see many Hyuugas cooking together. she smiled

"I like your mother, Neji"

"I do too, Narumi." Neji gave one of his almost never seen smiles.

narumi was astonished at the way they acted. they sat together at a long table and smiled and laughed as they ate and talked. she had once gone to dinner with Hinata's family and they sat around with stick stiff backs and ate in small mouselike bites and didn't say a word.

"Neji… your family is so different than Hinatas!" narumi Hissed to the young Hyuuga.

"We dont need to be as stiff when we're not around the Main branch." he said back, he didn't act as Jovial, but he seemed a little more relaxed than usual. Dinner went by fast and it was well after nightfall when they began to clean up. narumi was getting fidgety,

"You should have left a while ago, Hime." Kurama growled in her head, he had woken back up about half an hour before.

"I know." She whispered back in her mind.

"Narumi, what's the matter?" Kyota asked. narumi fidgeted again,

"Its- its nothing." she mumbled.

"Those filthy villagers will attack her if they see her out after dark." Neji answered for her. "Oh. I see. well then you'll have to stay hered then now wont you? no one in our compound will attack you, and even if they did, I'm sure Neji-kun would protect you." Kyota smiled, causing Narumi to blush.

"No thats fine really-" she was cut off again,

'Now where will she sleep!?" Kyota asked Neji.

"She can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch." neji said.

"neji!" Narumi exclaimed, but her cry fell on deaf ears.

"This is somewhat amusing." Kurama chuckled

"Shut up." Narumi thought back.

"Come Naru" Kyota lead Narumi to the hall, and into a dark room, she flicked on the light, it was pristinely cleaned, the cream carpet didn't have a speck of dirt, but on the walls were paintings, there was one of a bird, on of a butterfly, then one of a fox.

"Neji who did those paintings?" Narumi asked, walking up to the fox one.

'Erh.. uh. Me." He replied embarrassedly,

"They are beautiful." She turned to him, and found that Kyota had left the room, closed the door, and left her and Neji alone in the room. Narumi blushed slightly, and Neji coughed

"I uh, will leave you to sleep… you're getting team assignments tomorrow.. so.." He backed up and went to open the door but found it jammed.

"Mom!" he yelled. there was a giggle behind the door and a scurrying of feet.

"Did your mother just lock us in here?" Narumi asked softly.

"no. my cousin Kichi did." He grumbled.

"Oh well um.." there was no window.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Neji shrugged and went to his closet. he reached passed a wall of tan-white cloths and pulled out some blankets

"Oh no i can't take your bed and just leave you to sleep on the floor Neji!"

"Thats what your going to do because i won't sleep there while you're here." Neji shrugged "Either way I'm on the floor."

"O-ok." Narumi nodded and pulled off her jacket, and crawled into the bed. she liked the smell,

"Good night Neji-kun." She sighed. Neji smiled at her for a second

"Good night… Kitsune" he said the last part so softly that she could not have possibly heard him, as she was already dozing off.

neji was woken in the night by a cry of fear. he jumped up remembering narumi was in his room and rushed over to her, she was still asleep and thrashing,

"Narumi!" he grabbed her shoulders to hold her still, but she was still asleep, and crying out, tears streaked her face. "Umi, wake up!" Neji shook Narumi and she woke up. she immediately threw her self and Neji and gripped his bare shoulders(He had shed his shirt soon after laying down) she was crying

"N-Neji there was a man with an orange mask and red eyes…"

"Its alright Hime,"Neji calmed her down. he had had to do this before when Narumi had fallen asleep during training sessions before. "Just a dream."

"Tou-san says his name is Madara." She hiccupped.

"Its alright, you need to co back to sleep." He lay her back down and turned to go back to his little makeshift bed on the floor, but she grasped his wrist, he looked back, and saw narumi watching him with fear, her eyes had taken on the crimson hue of Kurama's eyes like they did when she was afraid for her life.

"Stay please, Neji." she whispered. Neji paused and then took a deep breath.

"Alright." he climbed into the bed next to her and she curled against him, she was still shaking and hiccupping, he realized just how scared she was, and sighed, how did she get through nights alone in her apartment?

he next morning when Neji's alarm went off, he was awake. he had woken about an hour earlier to found a certain crimson haired Kunochi latched onto him. her arms were gripping his waist, and her legs were wrapped around one of his own shes like a damn python… the thought had gone through his head. if he even shifted she dug sharp fingernails into the soft flesh of his waist. not pleasant. so he just waited.

The alarm we tiof and Narumi sat up. her long red hair was mussed around her head, and she stretched. neji sat up and slid out of bed, and surveyed the damage. he had claw marks on his belly and waist

"Damn… clingy much?" he muttered.

"Oh… heh, sorry." narumi laughed nervously and neji pulled on a shirt. she got up and grabbed Neji's brush and pulled it through her hair. neji then did the same and put his in it's low ponytail.

"Thank you, Neji, fo last night." narumi whispered. neji just nodded and tried his door. still jammed shut, he growled and yelled as loud as he could:

"MOM!" nothing.

"Oh fuck it let me." narumi was obviously frustrated. Neji got out of the way, and Narumi made some hand signs

"Fuuton: Pressure palm!" The door busted off its hinges and there was found to be two chairs and a dresser in front of the door.

"How big is your cousin?" she asked.

":About Hanabi's size." Neji fornwd.

"How…?" she trailed off.

"What happened here?" Kyota asked.

"Kichi locked us in there last night." Neji's deadpanned, "So I am late to my team meeting, Narumi needs to find Hinata-sama and get to the school."

"I'll talk to Kichi," Kyota growled. the Hyuga and Naru ran out of the home, and to the main house, where Hinata was waiting patiently.

"L-lets go." she said softly.

Narumi and Hinata got to the school just before the bell rang.

"Take your seats, girls." Iruka said, then began his spiel on they were all amazing students. he then assigned teams:

"Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata, Shino and Narumi Kitsune?" He looked up,  
'As a Shinobi, I have a say in my name, and i changed it last night, signed the paper." She had sent a clone to do this work with the Hokage as she and Hinata trained.

"Alright, then, Team Eight, your teacher, Kurenai will be here soon."

* * *

**Again, I didnt post for a while. but I hope you enjoy, a little neji/Naru love?**

**-Ari the Fox**


End file.
